


Next Round's On The House

by NudorahRex



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Commission for Boxman.Follow-up to chapter 1 of Six Ways From Stingray. After Alma intuits that Jill and Gil did the dirty with each other, a round of taunting leaves them both frustrated and eager to work off that steam the same way they had weeks prior.
Relationships: Gillian/Jill Stingray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Next Round's On The House

“Right, goodbye Gillian.”

Jamie left his seat at the bar, a whirring noise from his eye sounding as he refocused for a night ahead. Gil waved him off, a small smile on his face. There weren't many people he felt comfortable just talking to for long, so it was always somewhat sad to see Jamie leave the bar. He looked over to Jill, who was serving Alma with a stoic look as she rattled a story off about her family. That Jamie had come and gone so early in the shift meant this was going to be one of those nights of tedium that bordered on anxiety-inducing. Gil had his reasons to be jumpy, but without anything else to focus on his justified paranoia became counter-productive.

He looked around for some kind of distraction while he waited for someone else to come in. Naturally, his coworker came to mind. He had a hard time not thinking about her recently, ever since they had an... altercation a few weeks ago. Gil didn't even remember why it started. He remembered expecting a pounding, which he supposed could technically describe what went down. Jill's death glare and clenched fists had him ready to ditch town before she started making out with him, and that option was still on the table even as he wound up blowing a load down her throat.

Gil blinked. Bad thing to think about at this time, actually. Jill had told him such when it was over. It was a one time stress reliever, nothing more to cum. Come. Come of it.

Fuck.

“Hey, fuckboy.” Dana's voice knocked Gil out of his thought spiral, so he didn't actually mind the nickname that time. He looked up at her. “Pay attention! I've got to take care of something, might take a while. So if I'm not back by closing you'll need to handle it.”

Dana tossed Gil the keys to lock the bar up, and he nodded a confirmation before she made her way out. Jill watched her leave, with a wistful look on her face. Gil and Alma locked eyes as they both looked over at the other bartender, a silent agreement that she was wearing that crush on her face again. Gil wasn't going to say anything, but Alma wasn't about to let an opportunity for a good ribbing go. He sighed and started washing a glass when Alma asked Jill if she was staring at her boss's ass, which prompted a sputtering and embarrassed defense.

“You know, I think John over there was shooting you a look like that. Have finally turned your femine wiles his way, Jill?” Alma giggled, and Gil dropped a glass in the sink.

Jill cleared her throat, and looked back over her shoulder at Gil with a grimace. It was a look that said “keep your fucking cool for once holy shit if what we did gets out we will never hear the end of it”. Or maybe that was just what his own mind was telling him. The look could just have easily have said “pick the glass up, dude”. He complied with that interpretation, reaching down and continuing to wash the already thoroughly washed glass.

“What the hell was that reaction?” Alma leaned her head to look past Jill, eyes wide. “Acting like that, you'd almost think...”

Gil furiously continued to wash the glass, and Alma looked up at Jill.

“Alma, would you just-” Jill began to say, furrowing her brow.

“ _ **NO. WAY.**_ ” Alma studied Jill's face and grew a wide open mouth grin. “Something happened here. You both finally got wound up enough to- dear Gods.”

Gil dropped the glass back into the sink and turned around, having felt eyes boring into his back. Jill's eyes were clenched shut, and Alma was rapidly looking back and forth between the two coworkers. Jill sighed, and Alma began to clap with glee. Gil gave Jill an apologetic look, to which she simply gave him a flatly stoic stare. She muttered something under her breath that he couldn't make out before Alma shot up out of her seat.

“You two should be proud! You both needed to get some.” She paused, before looking at Jill. “Does _Dana_ know you two are smashing on the reg?”

“Shut your damn mouth and don't tell her a thing!” Jill shouted back, instantly. “It was once! Never to happen again!”

Gil scrunched his face at the fervor with which she stated that, and Alma tapped her chin.

“Oh my god, Jill. If you're not gonna ask out your boss, you could at least enjoy your boytoy while you can.” She crossed her arms, and Jill glared her down.

“Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of object, please?” Gil began to object, and Alma just walked back giving them both a judgemental stare.

Then, a mischievous glint in her eye. “I think you two are bound to go at it again. You've done it once, no way you can resist releasing that pent up tension again.”

“I'm not-” Gil and Jill both began to reject Alma's reading in unison, before they were silenced by Alma grabbing the hem of her ribbed sweater and pulling it up.

Alma's grin grew crooked as she flashed her bountiful breasts barely contained within a lacy yellow bra, before quickly dashing out of the bar and yelling at them to have fun. Jill and Gil stood there in stunned silence, both beet red in the face. Jill was the first to come back to reality, touching her face to make sure she wasn't dreaming what just happened. Then she looked over at Gil with an open mouth, wanting to say something about how he fucked that whole exchange up. Gil himself began to crawl out of his stupor when he looked back at her, and noticed she was looking down with quivering lips in a twisted frown.

He looked down as well, hazily piecing the last few minutes together in his head. It took him a minute to notice what had Jill's attention. The bulge in his pants was visible from what was left of the moon. Seeing Gil pitch a tent like that, Jill could only sputter out a few grunts before giving a defeated sigh. They both looked back up and locked eyes.

“You get **one.** ” Jill's blush obscured her glare only slightly.

Gil gulped and nodded. “I know.”

* * *

Gil sighed, leaning his head against the wall as Jill yanked his pants down. He'd locked the bar up, putting a temporary closure sign on the door and Jill had gotten impatient in the time he'd taken to do that. With hunger in her eyes, she rubbed her hand against Gil's erection straining in his boxers before fishing it out and taking it in her mouth. He gasped, placing his hand on Jill's head and twirling strands of her purple hair in his fingers as she bobbed back and forth on his cock. His gaze drifted down, looking into her eyes that stared sharply back up at him. Her furrowed brow and the intensity in her scarlet eyes contrasted with how greedily she slurped on his dick.

Jill shut her eyes and took Gil down to the base, swirling her tongue around his shaft. One of her hands drifted down under her skirt, and she tugged her panties aside to finger herself while she throated his dick. His breathing grew heavy as Jill's warm and wet mouth enveloped every inch of his cock, her tongue curling around his shaft and sending shivers up to his shoulders. He took one of her twintails, and twisted it around his hand while he guided her blowjob towards a faster pace. Flicking her own clit, Jill whined against Gil's crotch before he grunted pulled her in deep. He kept her face at his pelvis, cock buried in her throat as his eyes opened up wide.

Gil pulled her off of his dick, letting her gasp and catch her breath. After a brief respite, he stepped forward and tugged her up by the hair he'd twisted his hand in and proceeded to bend her forward over the table. Jill's blush grew further across her face, surprised at the sudden rough treatment. Gil wasn't bothering with any kind of sense or talk. He wanted to be inside her, he needed to fuck her hard. The idea of fucking Jill again had been occupying his thoughts for too long, and if this was his one chance then he was going to make good on every guilty fantasy he'd had in the past few weeks.

Jill grunted as Gil bent her over the bar, ratting some nearby glasses with the force. She opened her mouth to tell him to be careful, but all that came out was a sharp moan as he shoved his length into her snatch. He grabbed her other twintail to hold them both in one hand so he could yank her head back for extra leverage. Jill's moans grew quick and labored as Gil proceeded to pound into her from behind, thrusting his throbbing cock in and out of her quivering pussy. Thrusting into Jill with all his might, Gil loosened his tie as the pressure built all around his body.

The walls of Jill's pussy welcomed his shaft with extra lubricant as she gushed over his crotch. Her hot folds constricted around him, pulling him in deeper and making each pump better than the last. Sliding in and out of Jill was every bit as amazing a sensation as he remembered. She began to meet his thrusts with backwards bucks, her body craving his full length inside her at each second. Gil reached down and tore Jill's skirt off, flinging the purple cloth at a distant table. He pulled her hair back again, and then slapped her heart shaped ass. Jill yelped in response, before slamming herself back with more fervor.

With a hand fondling Jill's bare ass, Gil rammed into her with renewed vigor. He her rear a hard slap with every few thrusts, taking in the sight of her perky cheeks swaying to the side as they met each other with a subtle jiggle. Her walls clenched tighter around him with each spank, rewarding his shaft with a closer wet embrace for the rough treatment. Jill's moans grew louder, her arms failing her as the only thing keeping her face from the cold countertop was Gil's hand pulling on her twintails. Her panting grew to a rapid speed, and she shouted out as Gil's cock slammed into her again. Juices gushed forth from her pussy, coating Gil's crotch as she came.

Gil pulled out of her, and let her fall back onto the bar while they both caught their breath. Jill's legs twitched, hanging over their side of the bar as she turned her head to the side and felt at her face. She looked up at Gil, eyes somewhat wet and tried to say something. Then she caught sight of his still erect cock, looming at full-mast as he stared at her with half-lidded eyes and a slight hunch in his posture. Jill let out a weak, raspy laugh.

“Holy shit... you didn't cum... _hahahhh._ ” She let out a rough wheeze, before laying her head back. “You're so... hard...” Jill snorted, her airy voice trailing off.

Gil stepped forward with a growl, and grabbed Jill by the shoulders. She gave a confused sigh, before letting out a light gasp when Gil grabbed her vest and tore it off before flinging it behind him. He opened up his own vest, before reaching under Jill's uniform and pulling her top up to her shoulders. He paused for a moment as he gazed at Jill's modest cleavage contained neatly in her black bra before reaching behind her back as he pulled her up to his chest. Unclasping her bra, Gil tossed it down to the floor and groped at her firm breasts. They were sizable enough to each fit perfectly in his hands, and Jill's soft moans letting her hot breath out onto his neck were their own reward.

Gil lined himself up with Jill's quivering wet snatch again, when she put her hand on his shoulder. He barely had enough peace of mind left to pause and hear what she had to say. Seeing the rise and fall of her bare chest was enough to get his cock to twitch, and he had to tear his eyes away to meet her gaze. Staring into Jill's scarlet eyes again, now deep and intense and hazy with lust, he nodded at her to speak her mind.

Jill looked at him, and bit her lip. “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard, Gil. Make the most of me while you have me.” She nodded at him, before letting out a sharp breath and letting herself fall back.

Her back didn't hit the bar. Gil reached his arm around her torso to catch her, and pulled her back up to him. He rested one hand on the back of her neck and another under her rear, before bringing her in and crashing their lips together. Jill's eyes widened as her tongue met his, before allowing herself to melt into him and let him do what he would with her. As they made out, Gil realigned his rock hard dick with her wet slit and pushed back inside her. Jill moaned into his mouth, and they swapped spit back and forth.

Their kiss broke, and Jill buried her face into his shoulder as he picked up the pace. Gil pumped into her, and reached his arm around to palm at her breasts. Twiddling one of her nipples between his fingers, he grit his teeth and gripped the firm cheeks of her ass. Hearing Jill's whine muffled in his shirt, he grunted as she squirted on his cock and the walls of her hot moist snatch trembled around his shaft. The tip of his cock kissed the tight folds leading to her womb as he pounded further. She mumbled a few swears, before arching her head back and squealing out as his rough pace reached its peak.

Gil's mind was clouded with the rapture of Jill's tight pussy wrapped around his cock. He buried his face into her neck, kissing above the collar of her shirt. He grunted, and slowed for a moment as he pulled his hand out from under Jill's ass to grab at her uniform. Scrunched up above her chest, it offered little resistance as he gripped the base and pulled up and over her head as she panted away her last orgasm. Now naked except for her stretched panties, wet leggings, and purple heels, Jill's body was laid bare for his use.

He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and leaned in to take one of the lovely lumps on her chest in his mouth. Jill held onto his shoulders and leaned her head back, her eyes rolling up with each pump Gil made into her hole as he picked the pace back up. She could barely register thoughts now, but her body had learned to buck her hips in time with his thrusts. His throbbing cock slammed in and out of her pussy, making her moans and screams of ecstasy grow louder and louder. Without even realizing, she wrapped her twitching legs around his waist. She wanted as much of him inside her as possible at every second, making his thrusts faster and rougher.

Tasting her nipple, Gil reached a hand up to grope Jill's other tit while he continued to ravish her. Their maddening pace had gotten wild and frantic, chasing each other's orgasms with a singular fervor. Jill clung to his body, her limbs wrapped around him nearly as tight as the walls of her pussy hugged his pulsing cock. He was trapped inside her, and he wouldn't want to leave for anything. Gil gripped her beautiful purple hair, and pulled himself away from her breasts to lock eyes with her again.

When Gil gazed at her face, he came undone. The sight of Jill Stingray, tongue lolled out and her deep scarlet eyes wet with tears of rapture, proved to be far too much to handle. Gil groaned, shouted, and pulled Jill in for a deep kiss as he rammed himself inside her with one last powerful thrust. Jill squealed as their tongues met and she took his cock down to the hilt. His hard burning shaft pulsed and twitched inside her, before bursting forth with his thick load. As his cum flooded her womb and painted the walls of her pussy white, Jill's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she reached her biggest climax of the past several years.

Coating Gil's crotch and legs with her copious squirt, she broke their kiss to let out hoarse and ragged moans. He twitched again, making her gasp as another spurt of his gooey cum fired into her. Rope after rope of hot white seed plastered her walls and filled up her hole. They both grunted and groaned as their combined orgasm gathered in a small puddle between Gil's feet. Jill, weak and weary, let go of Gil's shoulders and fell back onto the bar. Her twintails hung off the edge, and she shuddered as Gil finally withdrew from her.

Stepping back, Gil fell back against the wall and slid down. His cock softened up and he was able to admire the beautiful sight of Jill lying on the bartop, a naked mess with his thick white cum leaking out of her entrance. He felt his chest, felt the rapid beating of his heart to make sure he was still alive as they both slowly regained their ability to form thoughts. Jill, shaking and weak, used her elbow to push herself up to a sitting position to look down at Gil. Her hair was a mess, roughed up and hanging down her forehead. Thin lines of makeup trailed down her eyes, and her labored breathing slowed as took in everything that had happened.

“W-wait. Did you just...?” Jill managed to breathe out her first thought, as she realized the implications of the mess oozing out of her slit.

“Worry... about it... later...” Gil panted, rubbing his temple.

Jill's face twitched, and she sighed as she reached for her bra. Bringing the straps up onto her shoulder, she took a moment and looked around.

“Boss won't be back for a while. Let's just... call it an early day. And tell her it was Alma's fault.” Jill let her bra fall back down.

Gil looked up. “And what are we telling her was Alma's fault?” He raised an eyebrow.

Jill stood off the bar, and pulled Gil up by the collar.

“Depends on what she finds us doing when she gets back.”

Jill's blunt statement left Gil stunned, confused, and very excited. The sight of her rubbing her ass as she walked off to the bathroom topless got rid of his confusion. And the trail she left of his cum dripping from her pussy along the floor made him realize he didn't have time to be stunned. He could only be excited.

Excited to make the most of Jill Stingray while he had her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! The person who commissioned this made a gif of Dana feeling Jill up outside her apartment once, and that directly inspired the first piece of naughty fanfiction I wrote. You can see the disastrous results of that decision on my very NSFW twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


End file.
